The Curious Incident of the Loki
by Orangeezer
Summary: Thor sees Loki crying and he wants to find out what is wrong...


Standing behind the fridge, Thor glances at his brother secretively, his eyes peering over the edge of the electrical appliance.

He watches Loki's back, slightly hunched and his shoulders jerking slightly along with the little sniffles he makes.

Thor's brows furrows together. Now, now, what is going on with his little brother.

He pretends to busy himself. His hand on the fridge door with the cool air touching his cheek, he reaches out for a can of beer with no intention of drinking as his eyes stick on to Loki's back like a curious Persian cat.

Loki continues to busy himself with whatever he is doing. The repeated knocking sounds seizes only for a moment as Loki tucks his hair over one of his ears.

Thor pulls the little metal and releases a 'pop' sound followed by a fizz and took a little sip with his eyes peeking through the strands of his blonde hair.

Then Loki lets out a little sob.

He just could not take it anymore. Now, what is making his dear brother so upset?

He puts the beer down loudly and marches himself over to Loki but finds his tongue tied and turned to stone as he stands rooted to the ground, finding no suitable word in his dictionary to start the conversation. Thor stands with his arms and mouth wide open as he tries with all his mighty Thor might to ask Loki what is wrong and he resembles a Pelican with its tongue clipped by a crab.

Loki sniffles again and reaches out a hand to wipe off the clingy tears.

Thor watches his brother's wet lashes bat to let loose of another tear drop.

He puts both thick arms around Loki's thin body. Resting his head against Loki's, Thor sighs, "Loki, what is…."

"Go away!" He falls a step backwards, shocked at Loki's sudden fury.

"Disgusting."

Loki shoots a venomous glare at him with his red-rimmed eyes and whips his head back to what he was doing.

Thor is dumbfounded but shakes himself and attempts to ask again, "Loki, what is wrong?" He returns to Loki's side and puts a large hand on Loki's bony shoulder, seeking an answer to his question, "What is making you tear?" Thor looks down at Loki with his pale blue eyes and bright emerald ones meet his.

"What," snarls Loki, "do you want!"

"Loki," Thor cups his hands around his brother's face and inspects those red eyes, blushed cheeks and puffy crimson lips. "tell me! What is wrong!"

Loki shakes Thor's hands off and groans, "_You _should be telling me what is wrong, my brother."

Thor is absolutely frustrated. His baby brother and his sophisticated mind games. "Arghh!" Thor grabs fistfuls of his hair and messes them up in irritation. He feels so upset that Loki is not at all happy. After all these times, he thought Loki would have accepted and forgave himself.

"Loki, it is alright now. Nobody dislikes you anymore, they have forgiven you. Sins you committed are all past mistakes, how you lead your life now is of greater importance than how you have led it."

Loki turns around and glares again.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Thor coaxes gently, "Loki, one of your biggest weaknesses is that you keep your feelings hidden inside too much, can't you even tell your own brother?"

Loki glares and rolls his eyes which are still reddish and wet.

Thor bites down on his jaw and warned Loki with his low, husky voice, "Don't you dare start on the we-are-not-blood-brothers thing again…"

Giving another dramatic roll of his eyes much to Thor's annoyance, Loki holds up a knife to Thor's horrified blue orbs.

"Oh my…! What are you trying to do!"

Before Thor could snatch the shimmering weapon from him, Loki puts up a hand to speak.

"Do you" _sniffle_"see what is this?"

Thor directs his wide blue pupils to where Loki is pointing at.

"A board midgard people use to chop food."

"Yes. And what is that on the board?"

"Erh… what is it?

"OH, MY DEAR BROTHER."

"WHAT, LOKI, WHAT? I DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"THIS IS GARLIC, THIS IS KNIFE, I AM USING THIS KNIFE, TO CHOP THIS GARLIC AND THIS GARLIC MAKES ME CRY."

Thor's mind have a little flashback on Jane's lesson on how garlic irritates eyes when you cut them open and he lets out a sound of realization, "OHHHHHHH."

"Urgh, brother, don't worry your minute brain. I am not going to start another take over of the world."

Thor smiles lovingly at Loki with relief.

"Not so soon though."


End file.
